disneycitygirlfandomcom-20200216-history
Currency
There are three kinds of currency in CGL: Coins, Glam and Gold. Coins Coins are the most common form of currency, and considered to be the easiest to obtain since Coins can be acquired in a variety of different ways. While there are various free ways to earn Coins, players also have the option to buy additional Coins if they wish. Free methods for acquiring Coins include: *'Leveling Up: '''Players earn 1,000 Coins every time they reach a new level *'Leveling Up Skills: Players earn 200 Coins every time they reach a new level *'''Going to Work and Increasing Skills: The easiest ways to earn Coins are by going to work and increasing your skills. Make sure when you're going to work that you dress accordingly to have as many style points as possible; the higher the style points, the better your style bonus will be and thus the more Coins you will earn. *'Playing with Pets:' You can earn 1,000 Coins by playing with your pets! You must have a Cat Toy Box to craft the "Feather Toy" and/or Dog Toy Box to craft the "Rubber Ball". Then you can click your cat and choose "Feather Attack!" and/or click your dog and choose "Shake!", both of these activities will give you 1,000 Coins every time you do it. This activity can also be performed with a friend's pet. *'Caffee Raffle Spinner': You can earn 500 or 1000 coins by playing the Cafe Raffle Spinner. TIP: Make sure you're in 'Dazzling' mode when you're going to work or increasing your skills, because the number of Coins you earn will be doubled. You can be 'Dazzling' by satisfying all your needs - otherwise known as making sure all 5 bars (Friendship, Fun, Health, Hygiene, and Rest) are green, either intense or light green. Glam While still easy to come across, Glam tends to be a little harder to stockpile than Coins. Glam can be bought with real money. Free methods of acquiring Glam include: *'Visiting Neighbours:' The most common way to earn Glam is by visiting your neighbors and interacting with them to increase your relationship (this will fulfill the Social need.) One interaction with your neighbor will get you 5 Glam and sometimes 1 extra Glam. If you and your neighbor are Acquaintances, the bonus after you use up all five energy is 10 Glam; Gal Pals get 15 Glam; Close Friends get 20 Glam; Confidants get 25 Glam; and Besties get 30 glam. *'Crafting Missions: '''250 Glam is given upon completion of the fourth step of most Crafting Missions *'Daily Look:' The Daily Look contest awards players with a certain amount of Glam, depending on how many votes their look received. You can also earn Glam by voting in the Daily Look; however, it's not much and voting can be a tedious process so most players choose to simply vote 10 times to complete the Daily Look Mission. *'Playing with Pets:' You can earn 400 / 800 glam by playing with your pets! You must have a Cat Toy Box to craft the "Ball of Yarn" and the "Cat Laser" and/or Dog Toy Box to craft the "Plushy" and "Dog Bone". Then you can click your cat and choose "Catch the Yarn!" for 400 glam and "Chase the Dot" for 800 glam and/or click your dog and choose "Rub Belly!" for 400 glam and "Play" for 800 glam, these activities will give you 400 / 800 glam every time you do it. This activity can also be performed with a friend's pet, like with Snowball at Jenna's. *'Caffee Raffle Spinner': You can earn 40, 250 or 1000 glam by playing the Cafe Raffle Spinner. Also, Playdom will occasionally post a link on the City Girl forums for free glam, as well as in your email inbox for your daily perk. Gold Gold is CGL's paid currency, meaning that the main way to acquire it is by purchasing it with real money. However, that doesn't mean that is the only way to acquire it. Non-paying players are still able to acquire Gold relatively easily. Some free methods of acquiring Gold include: *'Leveling Up: Players earn 1 Gold every time they reach a new level. *'''Crafting Missions: 3 Gold is given upon completion of the seventh step of Crafting Missions. *'Cafe Raffle:' 1, 5 or 15 Gold are possible prizes when playing the Cafe Raffle Spinner. Recently, there have been links for 100 Gold when you submit a support ticket. Also, if you submit a complaint about a problem about gold, sometimes they may send you a link for a certain amount of gold. Category:Gameplay